


Go Sleep ( i'll still be yours )

by scarletdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, is this angsty enough, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletdust/pseuds/scarletdust
Summary: Where Renjun's ex wants to get back with him but most of his heart belongs to Na Jaemin already.





	Go Sleep ( i'll still be yours )

“hey” Renjun greeted jaemin with a soft voice. it was around 1 AM when he decided to talk about what happened today.

Jaemin on the other side line stayed silent. However, his shaky breath could be heard. He was trying so hard not to cry on the phone  
but his tears betrayed him, and it begin to flow down his cheeks.

Jaemin was a sobbing mess. Renjun’s heart clenched hearing the sobs and hiccups.

“why does it have to be like this?” Jaemin sobbed, hitched breaths catching his words “why when I thought it will be okay?

“I don’t know Nana” Renjun sighed “I’m also mad at the situation right now.”

it’s been 3 weeks since Lucas ended things with Renjun and now he’s begging Renjun to take him back.

It was clear Renjun is on a dilemma, and Jaemin understands why.

It's only been 3 weeks and feelings doesn’t fade that quickly. Jaemin knows Renjun still have feelings for Lucas.

But Jaemin and Renjun got closer for the past few weeks to the point what they have right now is something more than friends.

And that’s why Jaemin is scared.

"I'm not going anywhere okay." Renjun said while trying to make Jaemin stop crying.

but jaemin's mind was clouded with so many emotions, and everything that came out of his mouth made him sound like he was drunk

"No junnie you're gonna be somewhere far when you get back to your ex" Jaemin muttered out, in such a broken voice.

"Nana go to sleep. it's past 2 already"

"Junnie" Jaemin began, his voice cracking slightly " What's going to happen?"

Renjun exhaled shakily

"Nothing" he paused for a second "yet."

Jaemin hummed and was about to ask more questions but Renjun cut him off

"Nana please go to sleep it's been a long day. don't overthink about this" Renjun begged.

"Okay" Jaemin replied softly "Promise you'll still be here tomorrow."

 

 

"Goodnight Jaemin. ** _Go sleep_** yeah? when you wake up, **_I'll still be yours_**."


End file.
